Time And Space
by SupernaturalGamer
Summary: When Adam meets the doctor, one night, he starts travelling with the Doctor. But with all of the danger he's in, can he survive the trip? And why is the Doctor so confused by him. Why is he so impossible. 11th doctor instead of 12th because I love Matt. Team Crafetd may be featured later on. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**ADAM'S POV**

I clutch my jacket closer to my body. Raindrops hung from my curly hair, occasionally falling and hitting my face or my back.

The cold wind rips through my body, leaving me colder than before.

I shouldn't be out here. I should be in the house, near he fire, joking around with the others. Why did we have to fight? Why did a stupid argument cause me to storm out?

If it hadn't happened I still be in the house.

I shiver again as the wind racks my cold frame.

I keep walking. Maybe I can stay at a hotel for the night. Or just warm up in a bar. Or, or...

And then I hear it. A strange vwoop vwoop sound. It's horrible. It seems to be coming from the alley.

And then I do the stupidest thing. I enter the alley.

And there in front of me is a blue police box. The only reason I know what it is, is because my foster auntie is a historian. She used to tell me about these.

But why and how is there one of them, in mint condition?

Suddenly the door swings open and out comes a man.

He's dressed oddly. He has a bow tie on for some reason.

"Hello, where am I and what date is it?" He has a British accent.

Is this guy drunk? Maybe high?

"LA and it's 13 June 2014."

"Ah, and what's your name?"

"Adam," I say cautiously. Slowly backing away from him.

"Oh don't do that," he mutters, "Come on I want to show you something."

"No thank you,"

"Don't you want to see what's inside the box?"

"It's probably a kissing booth of some kind."

"That is the second time someone has said that about the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a time machine."

"Time machines don't exist."

"Want to bet?"

I thought I heard something from the street behind me. I slowly turn around and look for something. I see nothing

Suddenly a hand is on my wrist, and I'm being pulled to the 'TARDIS'. The man opens the door and throws me in. I prepare for impact with the wooden wall, but feel nothing. I open my eyes and see what's inside. I nearly pass out.

It's huge with strange decorations, hallways leading off elsewhere and some strange machine in the middle.

The man is beside me, smirking victoriously. I back out of the place and see the rectangular box in front of me. I put my hands on the wooden farm and then slowly walk around the Police box, checking it's not a trick.

I go to the front again and walk inside. It's still the strange place inside of it. Too big for the box.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"I told you it's a time machine. Now where do you what to go?" He asks

I don't know why, but I trust this guy. Probably a stupid thing to do, but I can't help it. A mischievous smile spreads across my face.

"Anywhere and Everywhere."


	2. Chapter 1

**Doctor's POV**

I don't know why on Earth I decided to take this guy travelling with me. Honestly I hadn't even meant to go to America, or Earth for that matter. The TARDIS just took me there. And I trust her, so when I saw him, I knew I was meant to travel with him. Why? I don't know.

But now that he's considering the idea I know it was the right choice. I ask him where he wants to go.

"Anywhere and everywhere." He says.

This was the right choice. I smile at him and start playing with the controls. Adam grips a hold of the console, obviously startled by the sudden movement. When I grin at him, all he does is laugh.

The TARDIS lands and I take a look outside first. We seem to have landed on a spaceship of some kind. Adam comes out behind me and takes in the metal walls and long hallways.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

We start walking down the hall. We soon come across a door.

As we enter I see a scene is playing out on the screen. It is of a young woman and young man. The man seems to have bought a newspaper and the woman is asking for it. Saying her parents died and there names would be in it.

The man gives her the newspaper, as it is the last one and then the woman hurries off. Not before she dropped a receipt. With her name on it.

The scene changes and the man is at a table, reading the newspaper. No one with the woman's last name is in the paper.

A new scene starts with the man meeting the woman and it seems they really it it off.

It shifts again and the woman and man are now at a ice skating rink together. The way they are looking at each other suggests they are in love. They then kiss and the scene changes once more.

They are sitting against a wall, when the man pulls out a ring and proposes. The girl accepts and they kiss.

The next scene is a few years later and the man and woman are looking down at a baby in the hospital. Their child.

They say the name of the child and I hear Adam gasp. I look over at him. Earlier in the clips he had been smiling softly, with a warmth in his eyes and his arms walled around him. Now his eyes are wide and he looks shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"That's my full name. Adam Sky Dahlberg. The kid has my full name."

"I think the kid is you. Didn't you know how your parents met?" I ask.

"No, I was sent to an orphanage when I was three." He turns to me and I see tears in his eyes, but none fall and he asks me curiously "Do you do this every time, show people their history?"

"No."

"Where are we?" He asks.

"I have no idea."

We start to walk out of the room to different rooms. Adam only opens the doors slightly and looks in, a soft smile on his face.

As we turn the hall, I swear I could see something in the shadows move. I ignore it (always a stupid idea) and keep going.

I see Adam walk into a room, but he doesn't come out after a few seconds. I walk in. The room is empty, no place to hide and no sign of Adam. I look out into the hallway and I can't see him there either. As I hurry off looking for him, I swear I can hear a childish giggle.


	3. Important Update must read

This update will be in all of my stories. When you've read it once you don't need to read it anymore.

Okay, so I've changed my account name slightly. Sorry for any confusion it is still me however. That is really all I have to say except I will be broadening my stories to all gaming youtubers. And from now on not all stories will be supernatural.

That is all.


End file.
